


on flirting and chivalry (and maybe a bit of jealousy)

by pandacchi



Series: jealousy, but not quite [1]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Tiny bit of jealousy, a lot of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchi/pseuds/pandacchi
Summary: “Hey Zach!” Brett is checking the footage on the computer so Eddy is the one who approaches him. “I really want to thank you again for being such a good sport. Sorry we put you through that ridiculousness.”Zach laughs, clearly amused. It’s quite astonishing really, how Eddy managed to pick someone so outgoing and sunny, someone who reminds him so much of Brett. He didn’t think he had a type but, well.or:some post-filming breddy (feat. flirty zach)
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: jealousy, but not quite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171430
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	on flirting and chivalry (and maybe a bit of jealousy)

Even though Zach doesn’t have any instrument to pack, he’s the last one to leave. 

“Hey Zach!” Brett is checking the footage on the computer so Eddy is the one who approaches him. “I really want to thank you again for being such a good sport. Sorry we put you through that ridiculousness.”

Zach laughs, clearly amused. It’s quite astonishing really, how Eddy managed to pick someone so outgoing and sunny, someone who reminds him so much of Brett. He didn’t think he had a type but, well.

“Not at all, I had so much fun!” Zach reassures him. Then, with a glint in his eyes and a quieter voice, he adds, “Plus, it wasn’t really a hardship, you’re _very_ attractive.”

Eddy’s brain short-circuits and he can feel himself getting flustered.  
There’s no wig now, and none of Edwina’s confidence to hide behind.

“Oh.” is all he manages to come up with.  
Zach laughs again, but it’s not mean, it’s something softer and mildly teasing.

“Don’t worry, I’m not coming on to you. Flirting was really fun but…” he trails off, as his eyes dart to Eddy’s left, behind his shoulders, where Brett is probably still on the computer. When he looks at Eddy again, his gaze is full of understanding. “I get it.”

Eddy knows he’s full-on blushing now, lost for words.

Zach takes his hand and kisses it again, bowing a little. “I very much enjoyed competing for your attention, Lady Edwina.”  
Then he straightens up and waves at Brett with an open smile, while whispering to Eddy, “My regards to your prince, as well.”

He turns to leave and Eddy still hasn’t managed to utter a single word, completely stunned.  
Wow, what a charmer.

“What were you guys talking about?” Brett’s voice startles Eddy back to reality. He’s much closer now and he’s going for casual, but there’s a harshness in his tone that Eddy recognizes.

“Nothing much, he was very chivalrous.” Eddy says with a knowing smile.

Brett steps even closer and hooks a finger in the front pocket of Eddy’s hoodie. “Was he, now?”

“Why?” He can’t help but tease him a little. “...Jealous?”

“Not really.” Brett doesn’t even miss a beat. Eddy would be offended if he wasn’t distracted by Brett’s other hand coming up to grab the strings of the hood.  
“They can flirt all they want, but you and I both know who you belong with.”

Eddy beams and lets himself be tugged down, meeting Brett’s lips halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, can you blame me? Blame them, the fics just write themselves…


End file.
